


Say No to Infidelity

by Mobeen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Ethics, F/M, Gen, Independent Merlin, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Moral Dilemmas, Moral and Ethical Merlin, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Powerful Merlin (Merlin), relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobeen/pseuds/Mobeen
Summary: Why should Arthur get to marry and Merlin be his dirty little secret? Does Merlin not have to procreate the next dragonlord? What happens when a Merlin who does not believe in infidelity loves Arthur? When Arthur loves Merlin? Follow this story as misunderstanding leads to heartbreak and love.
Relationships: Elena & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gaius & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	Say No to Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Live The King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950225) by [shadowglove88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88). 



> Merlin does not belong to me. I hate all the stories where Merlin continues his extramarital affair with Arthur. What does he get? Gwen is the queen. Merlin is a dirty little secret. He gets neither respect nor standing.
> 
> While this work may look like a rewrite of Long Live the King by shadowglove88, it is not a simple rewrite. First and foremost shadowglove88 is a superior writer than I am. I am just dabbling with ideas that interest me. When I wrote this fic, my primary inspiration was all the works that have Arthur and Gwen in the driving seat and Merlin in the back. A married Arthur and Gwen cheating on their better half with either Merlin, Lancelot, or both. Sometimes it is portrayed as acceptable by both parties other times it is behind one of their backs. Either way, I don't approve of infidelity. A weak person who has nothing to gain by such a relationship might approve but Merlin is not a weakling. He is the greatest sorcerer of his time. Why would he belittle himself by practicing such cowardice? His words could be the rules through which people live. He was supposed to change the world's view on sorcery why not even work against the bigotry faced by gays and same-sex marriages. So, here is my story of a Merlin who understood his own importance and then was thrown in Arthur's complicated world.

Say No to Infidelity

## Arthur’s POV

“I love you, prat.”

“I know,” Arthur smilingly said. In the last year, Merlin often repeated those words in the zenith of passion. While Arthur believed them and felt them, he had not been able to repeat the same. Well, no one can expect a prince to be bound and to return such sentiments to a mere servant.

\----------

“Arthur, it is an exciting day,” the king bellowed.

“The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause of celebration,” the prince affirmed.

“And Princes Elena,” “The king added.

“Yes,” Arthur said somewhat doubtfully.

“I hear she’s something of beauty.”

“Really,” Arthur inquired.

“Oh, yes. Beautiful, charming, witty, and strategic.”

“Strategic,” he asked confusedly.

“I have always thought so. We have always thought so. That is, Lord Godwyn and myself. That is, he finds you strategic, not Princess Elena,” the king rambled.

“He finds me strategic,” Arthur incredulously asked.

“Oh yes,” the king excitedly said.

“And Beautiful?”

Just then the throne room’s door opened. Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena with their plethora of knights and servants entered.

While they were being welcomed by the courtiers, Arthur whispered, “Father, what are you trying to say?”

Uther seriously said, “Lord Godwyn is a serious ally. The strength of such a match is underestimated.”

“Please tell me you mean a jousting match,” Arthur hopefully asked.

“I mean a love match.”

“Love?” He was lost now.

“Not love. Love has nothing to do with it, but the other bit. You know, a permanent union,” the king hedged.

“Marriage?” Arthur desperately inquired. This could not be happening. Not now.

“I know you would understand,” the King beamed at him before turning to Lord Godwyn.

\-----------

Arthur and Gwen were walking down the corridor, followed by Merlin who was carrying the bags of the visiting royals.

Arthur inquired, “You put them in the best guest quarters?”

Gwen politely nodded, “Everything's arranged. Princess Elena can't fail to be impressed.”

Arthur barked, “And Merlin, it would be good if the bags were to arrive before they did.”

Merlin angrily pushed past him, mumbling, “Nothing but the best for the future Queen, Sire.”

Gwen demanded, “What is it, Arthur? You seem troubled.”

The prince sighed, “My, er, my father had some surprising news for me. He expects me to marry Princess Elena.”

Gwen shrieked, “Marry? But what about...”

She gaped and said, “It is not my position to question.”

Arthur chuckled, “Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to.”

Gwen protested, “I wasn't worried.”

Arthur smiled knowingly at her, “No. No, why would you be?”

\--------  
That night while Merlin was preparing him for bed, the servant was aloof and in a sullen mood. He was quiet and nothing had been able to garner a response. 

Arthur tried another strategy, “It's strange, isn't it? Elena couldn't be more different from Lord Godwyn.”

Merlin nodded, “Yeah. Perhaps she takes after her mother.”

Arthur deadpanned, “I never met her. She died when Elena was born.”

Merlin soft heatedly said, “That can't've been easy. Perhaps you've more in common than you think. Augh, bad breath for example.”

Arthur was thankful for the first sign that they were okay, “Excuse me?”

Merlin ignored him and continued, “Appalling table manners.”

“Er, now, hang on a minute,”

“Good sense of humor. No, no, you're right, you've nothing in common.”

Arthur tossed a pillow at Merlin. Merlin ducks and the pillow lands at Uther's feet as he entered.

The King ordered, “A word... Alone.”

Merlin nodded, picked up the pillow and left

The king politely said, “I need to talk to you about Elena. I realize that this is a delicate situation.”

Arthur retorted, “There's nothing delicate about it.”

“Lord Godwyn, as you know, is not only a very good friend of mine but a longstanding ally of Camelot.”

“I have nothing against Lord Godwyn. I've nothing against Elena. Except for marriage,” the prince snarled

“When we talk about your future, Arthur, we're not just talking about your happiness, but the safety and security of the whole of Camelot. You may one day be a husband, but more importantly, you will one day be King,” the king chided.

“But I have no feelings for her whatsoever.”

“Then I would encourage you to find some,” the king fiercely said as he turned to leave.

Arthur was angry at his father. He was also angry at Merlin when he did not turn up. Arthur did not like to sleep alone but Merlin had retained his room and spent two or three odd nights sleeping in his own bed away from Arthur.

\------------

Two days later, he invites Elena for a ride. Elena approached her horse and Arthur moved forward to help assist her.

“Oh, please, this is something I can actually do,” the princess crooned with a smile.

Elena mounted and nudged her horse into a run. Merlin and Arthur watched her take off until Arthur realized he should follow. Arthur mounted his horse and took off after her, he caught up to her in the woods. Merlin and the knights who were going with them followed at a slower pace.

“Slow down!” the prince demanded jokingly.

“No chance!”

He smiled. Not many females liked to ride.

  
After two hours they slowed down. Arthur and Elena dismounted near a stream.

The Prince commented, “That was very impressive. I'm not easily impressed.”

“Oh. Well, neither am I. And I wasn't!” The princes replied with mock seriousness. Then she laughed, snorted, and punched him in the arm. An awkward silence descended between then as Arthur did not know how to tackle such a bold and confident female.

Princess Elena, however, came to the rescue, “I've been riding since I was a child. I don't get to do it as much as I'd like, princesses don't, but apparently, my mother was an excellent horsewoman. I never met her.”

“I never met mine either. I...often wonder if I'm like her. I hope I don't take after my father entirely.”

“Oh, you don't! I don't mean that in, in a bad way.”

Arthur awkwardly laughed.

“Er...so, the real reason why you beat me here is that I stopped to smell the roses,” the prince smilingly said while he produced a large pink rose. 

“Aww, thank you. It, it, it's beautiful.”

Elena sniffed the rose and sneezed on Arthur. He grimaced awkwardly.

Their guards arrived. Arthur noted that Merlin was in deep discussion with one of Elena’s knights. Once the front horses stop, the servant asked, “Shall I set up here?”

The prince snickered, “Merlin! What kept you? Do not leave me again.”

He bowed and said, “You were riding so fast. I thought you were eager for some time alone.”

“Nobody likes a clever clog, Merlin,” Arthur retorted.

Merlin dismounted and started setting up for lunch. He ignored Arthur but welcomed the help of the knight who was riding with him.

\------------  
Once Arthur and Elena returned to the castle and dismounted, the princess thanked him, “Thank you. I had a lovely time.”

Arthur truthfully replied, “Me too.”

Then Elena hugged him awkwardly, “See you soon, I expect.”

Arthur who was having a surprisingly good time with the princess, replied, “I hope so.”

Elena walked up the stairs and tripped. Arthur jerked forward for a moment to help her. Elena smiled sheepishly while she was in Arthur’s lap. Just then Merlin arrived. He was laughing with the same knight, who had captured his attention since morning. Merlin bumped his shoulder into the knight friendly and the knight whispered something in Merlin’s ears who nodded eagerly. Arthur frowned. He did not like this closeness which was developing between Merlin and the knight. The prince scowled and him and ordered, “Merlin, hurry up. We don’t have all day. You need to clean the stable before you run my dogs and then clean my chamber and bring my laundry before the feast.”

Merlin rushed forward without a complaint and started helping with Arthur’s horse.

\-------------

After dinner Merlin asked, “Sire, can I have the night off?”

Arthur looked at him and said, “I was hoping you would sleep here tonight.”

“I have another commitment,” the servant noncommittally said.

“Oh. Is it something for Gaius?” Arthur inquired. Why did Gaius need Merlin throughout this last week?

“No.”

“Then?” the prince persisted.

“I and Gwaine are going to invite the Gawant’s knights to the tavern,” he supplied excitedly.

“Oh,” they were going to the club without him. Neither his knights nor Merlin invited him.

“Sir Rodrick asked,” Merlin explained as if that explains anything and who the hell was Sir Roderick. Why was he asking Merlin to take him to the tavern?

“Yes, you can go,” the prince dismissively said.

After putting out Arthur’s nightclothes, Merlin left. Arthur could not put his finger on it but Merlin had been acting strangely for the last two days.

\--------------

Two days later, Arthur asked Elena to join him for a picnic. Elena readily agreed. Arthur was pissed when he found out that Elena’s detail would follow them but would keep a respectable distance. Arthur had already instructed Merlin to prepare for the picnic. Merlin had given him a nasty glare but then he had rushed to do his bidding.

When the sat down, one of Elena’s servant stepped forward to serve them. Merlin was standing some distance away with a knight. The same knight Arthur had seen him fraternizing a few days ago.

After some small talk, Elena said, “I think your manservant is cute?”

“No! Merlin, he is an idiot.”

“Oh, no. He can't be. Well, a little.”

“See, everyone can see through him.”

“Yes, I can see it. His idiotic ways are quite enticing.”

“Why do you say that?” Arthur asked incredulously.

“Well, he asked my father permission to court Sir Rodrick.”

Arthur was drinking from his cup while he listened to Elena. He spluttered and all the juice in his mouth went flying.

Arthur looked embarrassed and angry when Elena quickly added, “Oh, you must not think bad of him.”

“Why? What has the fool done now?” Arthur was fuming and his face was red with anger.

Elena tried to pacify him, “He came to my father and asked him permission to court Sir Rodrick.”

“Surely, your father would have rejected the offer,” Arthur quickly said.

Elena hedged, “He was about to. Merlin is a servant and Sir Rodrick is a respected Knight of Gawant.”

“He did not?” Arthur now looked murderous.

“No. Merlin presented his case well,” Elena smiled.

“What did the fool say?”

“He said that by marrying Merlin, Sir Rodrick can shift to Camelot,” Elena explained as it made all the sense. It made no sense to Arthur.

“Why should he shift to Camelot?” the prince confusedly asked.

“Well, once we are married, I would feel comfortable with some familiar faces. Sir Rodrick can serve you and the King Uther and he would have ties in Camelot. He will be more comfortable,” Elena was now looking confused as if this was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

“But why Merlin?” Arthur uncertainly inquired.

“Sir Rodrick is infatuated by your manservant. The two of them spend all their free time together,” Elena explained.

“They do?” once again Arthur was fuming. Merlin had not been to his chamber for anything other than the necessities. In the last week, Merlin had sent lunch with other servants. He was not cleaning Arthur’s armor and sword in the weaponry and was conspicuously missing after setting the bath. He had adamantly refused to stay the night.

“Oh yes. They made quite a scene in the tavern a few days back,” Elena giggled as if remembering a funny joke.

Arthur did not like the tone. He had seen girls laugh like this before and knew what kind of behavior such laughs hid. “What did they do?”

Elena giggled, “Oh, the usual goofing. Merlin had Sir Rodrick wrapped around his fingers.”

Arthur hopefully asked, “Surely the other knights disapprove?”

“The other knights also approve of Merlin. They had only kind things to say about Merlin,” Elena beamed.

Arthur desperately tried, “But he is a servant.”

Elena rejected the argument, “But not an indentured one. He is a free man.”

Arthur forcefully said, “He is my servant.”

Elena chuckled, “Which is good considering you would be my husband.”

Arthur needed to confront Merlin. He could not let this go on. From the periphery, he could see Merlin and his knight laughing. They were oblivious to the world and the knight had a set of flowers in his hand which he smelled at regular intervals like a sissy. He came up with an excuse, “Elena, I am feeling sick. Can we return today?”

“Oh, What happened?” She worriedly asked.

“Nothing. Stomach bug,” he casually said.

“Oh, sure. We should have postponed,” she said protectively. Arthur would have welcomed the protectiveness and have thought positively of Elena had he not have a more pressing problem namely Merlin.

\----------

As soon as the returned to the castle, he ordered, “Merlin, tell the stable hands to care for the horses and join me in my chamber immediately.”

“Yes, Sire,” the servant said as he rushed forward.

Once the two of them were in his chamber and Merlin was looking at him quizzically. Arthur was frothing and he had no words to continue. At last, he spouted, “How could you?”

“You have to be more explicit?” the servant asked.

Arthur barked, “Don’t play with me. I am very angry?”

“Sire, I am still not certain what you mean. You mean, how could you burn my bed or how could you throw some important document or..”

Arthur had enough of his cheek, he spat, “How the hell could you ask to court Sir Roderick?”

“But why?” Merlin incredulously asked.

“Merlin! Answer my question seriously.”

The servant shrugged, “Because I want Elena to be comfortable when she shifts to Camelot.”

Arthur skeptically hissed, “You idiot. You could have fixed him up with some knight. Why you?”

The servant shrugged, “Because I like him.”

Arthur snarled, “You love me. You are with me. How could you like him?”

Merlin vehemently said, “No, Sire. I was with you. I was with you until you decided to marry Princess Elena. We broke up a week ago. Now you are courting Princess Elena. We are done.”

Arthur was shocked at the venom and the way Merlin said that their relationship was over. He shouted, “No. We are not.”

Merlin heatedly negated “We are. I am not going to be your dirty little secret or your fucktoy. I will not be the middle man and I will not come between your wife and you.”

Arthur rationalized, “You can't be serious. I am a prince. I am expected to marry.”

Merlin gave him a sad smile, “I know. I did not stop you. I did not even say a word. I know a breakup when I see one.”

“You might as well have.”

Merlin shook his head, “No, Sire. I don’t have any such plans. I found Sir Roderick to be amazingly pleasing to the eyes and mind. He is a warmth of fresh air and I like spending time with him. By asking for him, I have also done my duty as your servant. Now your wife will be better looked after.”

Arthur retorted, “You are doing this to make me jealous and interfere in this marriage.”

Merlin disbelievingly said, “Sire, I am a servant. I know I don’t have a hold on you. You are the prince. You can move on whenever you want. I am just trying to assist you.”

Arthur angrily ordered, “Merlin, stop this nonsense at once. You will break up with Sir Roderick at once.” This had gone on for long enough. Arthur needed to take control.

Merlin snarled, “Sire, as I don’t have any control over your personal life nor do you have any control over mine. I don’t think you should make such demands.”

The prince hissed, “Remember your place.”

The servant humbly said, “I remember it every day even when I am lying on that bed with you. I can be dismissed and replaced when someone new catches your eyes and whim. I never forgot my place for a second, sire.”

Arthur was sure he would hit Merlin it this continue for long, the took hold of both Merlin’s hands and shook him, “I am the prince. When I order something, you will do it.”

The servant glared at him and shook his head, “Not if it concerns my personal life.”

Arthur yelled, “I will throw you in the stocks.”

Merlin resiliently stood his grounds, “Yes, Sire. I am ready to be fired, put in stock or dungeon, or executed but I will not let you dictate my personal life. No one owns me.”

Arthur angrily pushed him, “Get out. Leave, now.”

His anger knew no bounds and he destroyed half the things on his table. How could Merlin do this to him? Did Merlin not realize that Arthur had duties? He had to follow his father’s orders. He had to marry someone of influence and provide an heir for Camelot’s stability. How can Merlin ask him to ignore his duties? Why can’t Merlin accept everything that Arthur was willing to give him and not ask the impossible?

\---------------

The next day, a feast was organized in honor of Lord Godwyn. During the feast, Arthur was dancing with Princess Elena. After their third song, the Princess kissed him on the cheek. Arthur blushed slightly and bowed before he went back to his chair. He raised his cup and expected Merlin to come forward to fill it. When no finger brushed hand or shoulder, he looked behind him to find George. He looked around the room to find Merlin sitting next to Sir Roderick. They were surrounded by Gawant’s knights and for the first time, Arthur feared that if Sir Roderick did not shift to Camelot, Merlin might move to Gawant. He was extremely comfortable with foreign knights. Whatever Arthur said about Merlin, Merlin was a competent person. He could read and write. He was a physician’s apprentice, and he was an ardent reader. If Arthur had not occupied the majority of his day, he would have completed his training. 

Arthur sought out Gaius and asked, “Gaius, Merlin is your apprentice or helper?”

“Apprentice, Sire.”

“How many years does it take an apprentice to become a full physician?”

“Ten years if the apprentice does not know how to read or write when they start the apprenticeship.”

“What about for someone like Merlin who knows how to read and write?”

“Six years.”

“Then it will take Merlin twelve years to fulfill his apprenticeship requirements as he only works part-time.”

“Yes, for someone who is working part-time, that would be the case.”

“Since Merlin has been working for you for four years, it would be equivalent to two years.”

“Sire are we talking about the procedure or Merlin?”

“Merlin?”

“Oh, Merlin needs just one more year. He has been working extremely hard. He is an ardent reader. He also has eidetic memory so once he reads something, he remembers it. He often tries to read a few pages daily even on the toughest days. He also uses every opportunity to better himself. When he is on patrol and hunts, he identifies the fauna and herbs. He often brings me samples and his classifications are seldom wrong. If he wants, he could become a journeyman next year and become an experienced physician in two to three years.”

A fear unlike any other gripped Arthur. He callously asked, “But Merlin does not want to become a journeyman.”

“No, Sire. As he is in the castle, he is learning more and comes across types of illnesses that even experienced physicians seldom come across. So, he does not plan to leave. I will recommend him for the position of the physician for the lower town in a few years.”

“Not next year?”

“Sire, Merlin could benefit from some more experience. Also, I will make him my associate once he is done. He will take up more of my workload.”

“But he is my manservant, will he have the time?”

“Sire, once you are married and Princess Elena takes over the domestic side of your household, Merlin intends to ask to be freed or serve for reduced hours. So, he will have the time.”

So, Merlin did intend to resign when after the prince married. Merlin had often said he loved Arthur and how could he see his beloved with another. Surely, he would reduce the time he spent in Arthur’s company. The fear he was feeling intensified. He would lose merlin if he went along with this marriage. Arthur would have to find a way to get out of this marriage. Maybe if he had more time he could convince Merlin to linger on even when he marries. Arthur needed to buy time to settle things with Merlin.

He was in such a deep concentration that he did not realize where he was going until he clashed into Morgana. She looked at him and then took his hand and dragged him to a corner. She sternly asked, “What got you in a roll?”

“Nothing,” Arthur shrugged. He was not going to tell others about his worries.

She looked at him piercingly and said, “Problem in paradise. What did lover boy do?”

“Morgana?” he shrieked.

“Okay. I know. I had heard some rumors but I don’t believe them.”

“What rumor?”

“Of a foolish servant bravely asking to court a knight so that said knight could move to Camelot with Princess Elena’s routine.”

“So?” he obtusely asked.

Morgana knew him better, “What are you planning to do?”

He defeatedly shrugged, “He has given me an ultimatum. If I marry, he will move on. He will not stay as my dirty secret. How can he not understand? I am the crown prince of Camelot, I have responsibilities and duties which I must fulfill.”

Morgana smilingly said with a surety that amazed Arthur, “So, this is what it is about. Well, the good thing is you have not lost him.”

He doubtfully asked, “I have not?”

“No.”

He challenged, “How can you be so sure?”

Morgana explained, “You will lose him when he starts courting one of your knights.”

Arthur hissed, “He is courting a knight.”

The king’s ward looked at him as if he was dumb, “But not your one. He is courting one of Elena’s knight.”

“So?”

She looked at him as if he was the biggest fool in the world, “If you break up with her, the knight would leave with his King and princess. He would not have any choice and the courtship will fall through.”

“So, he is doing it to make me jealous?” Arthur tried to confirm his doubts.

“Maybe, maybe not. Who can say with certainty? But if you move on with this relationship he will continue his courtship,” she confidently claimed.

Before they could talk further, there were hooting and guffawing sounds from the foreign knight’s table. Arthur looked and saw that Sir Roderick was placing a kiss on Merlin’s cheek and the idiot manservant was blushing. Then the fool moved forward and kissed Roderick’s cheek. The other knights were encouraging this lewd behavior and even Lord Godwyn was clapping with his men.

“Thank you, Morgana but I need to set a few things correct before they get out of control.” He bowed his head to the king’s ward and moved towards the table where his knights were. Morgana had given him the clue. He needed to break off with Elena and then Merlin will stay his. During this respite period, he will convince Merlin of his need to marry.

“You are welcome,” the king’s ward said with an evil smile although Arthur missed the self-satisfied expression on her.

He stopped at Sir Leon’s table and said, “Leon, bring Merlin to my room five minutes after I leave.”

The knight looked at him enigmatically but the prince left the ballroom. He had to control his lover before he truly falls out of love with him.

\------------

“Merlin, you will shift in my antechamber immediately.”

Merlin looked at him and then shrugged, “Yes, Sire.”

Arthur was baffled by the ease with which Merlin accepted his demand. Now all he had to do was to ensure that he always needed until Princess Elena and Lord Godwyn left with Sir Roderick.

\--------- 

The next morning, he and Princess Elena had decided to go for a ride. He ordered Merlin to stay behind and gave Merlin some free time to help Gaius. He was grinning; this way, he could keep Merlin away from Sir Roderick.

When he was ready, Elena questioningly looked at him, “Sire, what of your servant?”

“You have more than enough to support the two of us.”

“Sure.”

When they reached their destination, he noted that Sir Roderick was not in Elena’s entourage. He asked about the knight’s whereabout.

“Oh, he was busy with father. So, I bought Sir HodericK. He is Sir Roderick’s older brother.”

Arthur got tense. By his own scheming, he had left Merlin behind with Sir Roderick. He felt uneasy and could not enjoy the ride anymore. He forced Elena to return an hour earlier. When he got off the horse, he could hear laughter from the arena. He immediately beelined for the arena, completely ignoring Elena in the process. She followed Arthur and when they reached the arena, he saw Merlin having a mock duel with Sir Roderick. The other knights were egging them.

“What is happening here?” Arthur bellowed.

“Sire, we were just having a bit of fun.”

“What kind of fun is this?”

“A bet.”

“A bet?”

“Yes, Sire. Some of the men thought that the courting between Merlin and Sir Roderick was going very slow. So, they egged them. Now if Merlin wins, the pair will spend the night in Merlin’s room and if Sir Roderick wins Merlin…”

Before the knight could finish his sentence, Arthur moved forward. He drew his sword and entered the fight. He pushed Sir Roderick and glared at Merlin, “I need your assistance immediately. Follow me.”

Merlin gave a flying kiss to Sir Roderick and followed Arthur. When they reached Arthur’s chamber, Arthur picked up a glass from the table and threw it at the wall.

The prince angrily shouted, “What do you want, Merlin?”

“Nothing, Sire,” he subserviently replied.

“Knock the act. You are not submissive and that act is only for when you want to agitate me. Tell me what do you want? Just stop this farce,”

“Sire, what farce?”

“Your courtship?”

Merlin eagerly replied, “Sire, it is not a farce. We may even be a few steps ahead of you and Princess Elena. We have decided on the date of our handfasting.”

Arthur was knocked. No! This was not possible. He could only stutter, “What? When?”

“Two days after your marriage,” the manservant replied confidently.

Arthur defeatedly said, “You win, Merlin. Just stop it. I am not marrying princess Elena. I am not marrying anyone for the time being.”

Merlin adamantly continued, “Sire, that is your decision. When you want to marry has nothing to do with me.”

Arthur demanded, “And you will break your courtship.”

Merlin firmly shook his head, “Arthur, I am not playing with Sir Roderick. I asked him. Now it is only reasonable that he breaks the courtship. I will not make a fool out of him. I will not use anyone. Neither you nor him. If he wants to proceed with it, I will not back out.”

The prince commanded, “You will.”

The servant shook his head, “No, I won’t.”

“You have too.”

“Sire, I am neither a prat nor an oath breaker. I will not sully my reputation and honor like this,” Merlin protested.

The prince angrily replied, “You are a peasant. What honor do you claim?”

As soon as he said it, Arthur knew he had said the wrong thing. Merlin’s back stiffened but his attitude did not change. He was looking at Arthur with anger but still continued his meek act.

“Sire, I may have no honor but my word means something and I will not back off.”

“Merlin, you infuriate me.”

With his eyes on the ground, Merlin used the condescending approach, “Sire, how can someone without honor even come under your notice let alone infuriate you. I am sorry.”

“Merlin?” he softly said to change the servant's moods but he was not having any of it. Merlin did not raise his eyes from the ground when he answered, “Yes, Sire.”

Arthur huffed, “Get my food.”

This had gone worse than Arthur expected. Now Merlin was not even talking to him.

\------------

As expected, other servants were serving him. Merlin did not come to raise him. When he inquired about Merlin, Gaius said, “Sire, I was running low on hawthorns and raisinids which are important inputs in many potions that I make daily. Merlin has gone to collect them. He will be back in two days.”

“Why two days?”

“Sire, it will take him one day ride from Camelot to reach there. He will be back soon. I have asked the steward to assign you another manservant in the meanwhile.”

The prince ordered, “Gaius, next time you will not send my manservant away on such trips without consulting me.”

“Yes, Sire. Sorry, Sire.”

\----------

That evening, he asked Elena for a walk. After walking quietly for a few minutes, Arthur said, “Elena, I am sorry but I cannot marry you.”

“I expected a rejection since yesterday.”

“Why?” the prince asked skeptically.

Elena deadpanned, “You are jealous of Sir Roderick. You don’t want him to marry Merlin.”

“I am not jealous,” Arthur negated at the stupidity of the statement.

The princess glared at him, “You are. The first time, I told you Merlin asked to court Sir Roderick, you became ill. The second time we left both Merlin and Roderick behind, you were quiet. Then when you heard the terms of the bet, you got in and broke the mock fight. You love Merlin.”

The prince clarified, “I don’t love him. I cannot marry you because I want to marry for love. But I don’t love him.”

Elena softly said, “And I agree. I too want to marry for love.”

He incredulously asked not believing his ears, “You agree?”

She gave him a soft sigh, “Yes, I thought we can fall in love but now I know your heart is unavailable.”

He said with equal fondness, “Thank you and my heart is pretty much my own.”

She shrugged, “If you say so.”

The prince hesitatingly asked, “Elena, is there a way Sir Roderick would refuse Merlin?”

She curiously asked, “Why is merlin not stopping the courtship?”

Arthur confidently said, “Merlin is an honorable man and he would never use Sir Roderick like that.”

The princess pondered and said, “Sir Roderick is infatuated by your manservant but he is loyal to Gawant. When we leave without marriage, he will follow suit.”

Arthur hopefully asked, “So, if we declare our intention of not marrying, Sir Roderick would stop the courting.”

The princess challenged, “Yes, until Merlin decides to follow him to Godwyn.”

“That will never happen,” the prince replied with full certainty.

“Unless he gets an offer he cannot reject,” she seductively smiled.

He confusedly asked, “What offer?”

Her eyes gleamed with triumph when she said “Father told me he was considering offering the physician position to Merlin. We need a physician in our lower town and Merlin would be a godsend. The knights have praised his skills to the king and father have confirmed them with your physician.”

“He won’t accept,” he said smilingly. He knew Merlin. Merlin would not leave him for material gain.

She teasingly asked, “Do we have a bet?”

Arthur confidently replied, “Yes. I wager a thousand coin.”

She confusedly said, “You will place so much money on a servant’s word.”

He nodded, “I would. Merlin is a man of his word.”

“Then I accept,” She excitedly laughed, “You are so going to lose this.”

\-----------------

Elena was a monster. She offered Merlin a deal that no servant could reject. The position of a physician for the lower town and a thousand coin bonus for immediate joining. Arthur cursed his stupidity. Elena was going to use her winning to motivate Merlin. She proposed the deal to Merlin in front of Arthur and the two kings.

Merlin sputtered. Gaius looked concerned. Thankfully, Merlin was truly not interested in small financial gains in the face of Albion’s destiny.

“My lady, you are extremely generous. However, I will not be able to come to Gawant. Camelot is my home. I have friends and family over here. Even with Sir Roderick, I will be out of my depth. I also have to complete my education under Gaius and as I am a part-time apprentice, it will take many years. I will not be able to do justice to the people, to myself, and most importantly to you who will be placing so much trust in me. I beg you to reconsider.” 

Arthur sighed in relief. He was also mesmerized by Merlin. The fool had once again proven his loyalty by rejecting a year's salary. Elena looked crushed but did not pursue it. She knew a lost cause once she saw it and before she left, she whispered to Arthur, “No doubt you love him. If he was this loyal to me, I would have married him.”

Arthur retorted, “I don’t love him. He is just a servant.”

“Yeah, a servant. Keep telling yourself that.”

\------------------ 

Over the next three years, Uther tried to marry Arthur three more times. Arthur rejected all three matches. He was courteous but never let the things blow out like last time. He also kept telling his manservant that one day the prince would have to marry and have heirs. The manservant was always noncommital and ignored such discussions.

\----------------- 

Morgana’s betrayal was hard upon Uther and his mental health deteriorated. Arthur became the regent at twenty-seven and king at twenty-nine. The fight against the Morgana kept him occupied for another year in his rein. Then his nobles started putting pressure on him to marry.

During one of the council sessions, his nobles bought up the issue again. Lord Even started the discussion, “Sire, when are you going to secure the future of Camelot? We live in a tumultuous time and Camelot needs a Queen and heir tp become stable.”

Before Arthur could reply, the boisterous Lord Adam asked, “Sire, you ask the nobles and the peasants to support you in one after another fight, yet you have not assured us that we will not be living in an age of decay and infighting if you die without a legal heir.”

Lord Steven stood up, he was one of King Uther’s staunchest supporters and was very ruthless, “Sire, please consider this request before your people revolt. We are already weak. Magic has corrupted us for three decades and now if a civil war starts, Camelot will not be able to survive.”

The others added their words to the same effect but Arthur could see the rising paranoia and unease amongst his lords. Their words were harsh, bitter, and even traitorous.

\------------

That night when he was in his room, he kept thinking about those words. Merlin who was lying with him whispered, “Arthur, I can help.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know a way to solve your problem.”

“What do you even mean?”

“You can have a natural born son.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“Arthur, you are not listening. I know a way you can have a natural born son.”

“I know a way as well. It is the only way.”

“But it does not have to be. There is an alternative.”

“There is no alternative. The lords will not accept anything else.”

“You are the king. They will accept any natural-born son of yours as the heir.”

“A bastard will not bring stability. Bastards often bring civil war on their heels when they take the thrown.”

“I did not mean a bastard. I meant a natural-born son within wedlock.”

“So, you see it now. I have been trying to explain it to you for years.”

“No. I mean a natural-born son from our wedlock.”

“That is not possible.”

“It is”

“Not possible.”

“Arthur listen to me.”

“What are you going to suggest?”

“Magic.”

“Magic?”

“Yes, Magic, will be our salvation. I and Gaius know of a way we can have a son. I have researched it for years.”

“You are not making sense.”

“There is a way two men can have children.”

“Does the old religion not require a balance. A life for a life. Whose life are you ready to put on a stake for Camelot’s stability. Yours? Mine?”

“There will be no sacrifice needed?”

“How?”

“The spell will change one of us into a girl for a period of nine months.”

“Preposterous.”

“Arthur think about it. It will solve all your problems.”

“No. Magic and its evils are the cause of most of my worries. I will not use magic for this.”

“Magic is not evil. Its use can be unorthodox and Morgana is definitely evil. The spell I am proposing in harmless. As long as the castor is powerful enough to support it, there will be no harmful side effects.”

“And whom do you propose as the castor?”

“Me.”

“What foolishness is this? You don’t have magic.”

“I do. I was born with it.”

“Merlin stop this.”

“No, you must listen. Arthur, I am a warlock. I was born with magic. I have used it to support you over the last nine years. You must believe me.”

“If you are going to be difficult, then I am leaving.”

Immediately the bed rose from the floor and Arthur’s shoes moved away from where they were sitting by the bed. The room started cleaning itself.

Arthur stared in shock and horror, “How could you?”

“How could I what? How could I be born with this?”

“How could you accept the lies of sorcerers and learn it? You know you will become evil like them. You have already started lying. Please stop this Merlin.”

“Arthur, I have been lying for nine years. Now I am telling you the truth. You must believe me.”

“Merlin leave. I don’t want to think about it now. I will make a decision tomorrow.”

\---------

The next morning, Arthur told Merlin to visit his mother until the king called for him. Merlin was heartbroken but he did as the King required. He left Camelot.

During this time, Arthur did two things. First, he started courting Gwen.

Arthur made it perfectly clear why he must marry, “Gwen, I need to marry. The stability and future of Camelot are at stake. I need an heir to protect Camelot from the vultures and keep my lords in line. Will you marry me?”

Gwen was unsure at the start, “Sire, but Merlin?”

“He will understand. He understands the importance of my having an heir to the future of the kingdom.”

“But he is my friend?”

“And you are my only friend who I can trust with this responsibility.”

It was not easy but he wore Gwen down and she agreed to marry him.

The next thing was he questioned Gaius about Merlin’s magic.

“Gaius, Merlin has magic. He promised that he used it to protect Camelot and me. I need you to tell me everything.”

“Sire, those are Merlin’s secrets.”

“And I am asking you. Merlin is not here.”

“You have to understand Sire, Merlin is loyal to you and would die for you. Please call him back and he will tell you all.”

“I don’t believe Merlin at the moment. I would prefer to hear the truth from you.”

\---------- 

Within six months, Arthur was married to Gwen and he knew Merlin’s secrets. He bristled in anger when he heard the tales of bravery, chivalry, loyalty, and sacrifice. Merlin had done all of this and never even told Arthur anything. Did he not trust Arthur? Why did he keep those secrets for so long?

After six months, Arthur sent a few knights to bring Merlin back. The man he got back was a shell of a person who left. When Arthur offered him, his old position back, he refused.

Arthur balked, “Merlin?”

“Yes, Sire,” the ex-servant meekly asked.

The King announced, “You are my manservant and you will resume your duties.”

The servant shook his head, “Sire, I am sorry. I will not be fit in your household. I do not see a position for me in the royal household anymore.”

Arthur was getting angry, “Merlin cut that crap. You will start your duties immediately.”

“Sorry, Sire but I will not. I would like to become Gaius’ associate,” the raven-haired man presented an alternative.

Arthur was now fuming, “Merlin my mercy has limits.”

The servant had the audacity to question him, “I am not asking you for your mercy, Sire. I would prefer it if you make a judgment.”

“How can you say that?”

Merlin confidently said, “Sire because I will no longer live a half-life. I have told you my secret. Now it is upon you to make the judgment. You made half the decision. Just tell me would it be a pyre, execution or banishment. I would prefer it if you make the decision sooner.”

Arthur was shocked by the poison the other man was spouting, “Merlin, I will never kill you.”

However, the ex-servant persisted, “Sire, I have magic. Magic is evil and in Camelot the punishment of practicing sorcery is death.”

Arthur snarled, “And I am the king. I make the laws.”

Merlin looked him in the eye and said, “Well, in that case, you should banish me.”

Arthur had enough of this. He was the king and he had duties to go back to, “No, I would not. You will resume your duties immediately.”

The servant dared to disagree with him again, “Sire, I will not become a part of the royal household again. I am sorry but my decision is final.”

The King was at the edge again, “Merlin please don’t do this now.”

“There is nothing against you and your queen but now I must move on,” the servant clarified.

Arthur tried one last time for all the years they had spent together, “Merlin you must understand.”

The servant stood his place and did not waiver, “I do understand, Sire. I have also accepted my punishment but I will not come between you and your queen. I would prefer to become a physician.”

Arthur shouted, “I will banish you.”

Merlin nodded softly, “That is your prerogative. I am a loyal servant and would follow.”

Once again Arthur had lost in convincing Merlin and he gave up, “Go, do whatever you want.”

\-------------

Merlin became Gaius’ associate and took over most of his responsibilities. He was still a waif compared to his old self. He had submerged himself in his work. Additionally, he had stopped talking to Arthur and Gwen all together until his services were needed.

One day when the king was sitting on his chair and could not focus on anything, the Queen asked, “Are you thinking about him again?”

“I am. Why is he being so obtuse?”

“I was thinking the same thing. Why did he stop talking to me when you said he understood the importance of an heir?”

“He did,” Arthur verified remembering the last discussion they had.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I know for certain.”

“How?”

After a pause, the king replied, “He said we should have one?”

The queen confirmed, “By we, he meant you and him?”

“Yes.”

She looked at him strangely, “And you rejected?”

The king looked at him as if she had gone mad, “Don’t be thick. Two men can't have a child.”

The queen asked, “Did he propose something?”

Arthur sighed and then shook his head, “He did, but I and Camelot are not ready for that.”

“Oh!”

“Oh! What?”

Gwen sadly said, “I understand his animosity and his indifference now.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I do.”

Arthur doubtfully asked, “Why is he so angry at me?”

“Because you rejected him,” the queen said with confidence.

“I did not,” the king shouted. “I would never reject him.”

“You did, Sire,” the queen looked at him with sorrow before leaving the room.

\-----------

Arthur often observed Merlin from afar. He was getting better. He also noticed that Merlin and Sir Gwaine had become thick as thieves. Whenever Gwaine had a free moment, he would be found in the physicians’ chamber and when Merlin was free, he would be found with the knight. Arthur was happy that Gwaine was drawing his old friend back from his frail condition and bringing him back to the world.

Things were improving in Camelot. Morgana had not been seen for the last two years. Arthur removed the death penalty for using magic. The punishment would meet the crime. For crimes that helped others and saved lives, he sent the magician to stocks for a few hours. He was hopeful that Merlin would seek him out once he made the change. Merlin did not come to him although Gaius did confirm that Merlin was happy about the change. 

A year later, there was excitement amongst his knights. Since Arthur became the king, the distance between him and his knights was increasing. Earlier Merlin bridged that distance but lately, only Leon, Elyan and Gwaine were ever informal with him.

He was having a meeting with the knights of the round table. He noticed that they were not in the mood. All of them were goofing around and there was not serious. Gwaine was boisterous and the other knights were egging him. After tolerating this behavior for an hour, Arthur asked Leon, “What is happening today?”

“Well, Sire, Sir Gwaine is marrying today.”

The king doubtfully asked, “He is?”

Leon eagerly nodded, “Yes, Sire. We are all excited as now he will be harnessed.”

“Are you sure?”

Leon was empathic, “Oh, yes sire. His betrothed was very clear, one step out of line and poof their goes their marriage. Gwaine will never again be able to rile us for his exploits. Gwaine loves him too much.”

Arthur gave his blessing, “Then I am glad for him.”

He finished the meeting so that they could have their fun and enjoy Sir Gwaine’s wedding. He was somewhat hurt that Gwaine had not called him to preside over their nuptials. He was also nostalgic as Gwaine’s betrothed reminded him of Merlin. Merlin had made it explicitly clear to Arthur that their affair would not survive any dalliance. If Arthur did not need an heir urgently, he would never have married Gwen. But Alas, a year had passed and he was still without an heir. He had lost Merlin for naught. He only hoped that he would get a natural-born son soon and then finish his farce of marriage with Gwen. Then he would be able to have Merlin back. This thought was at the foremost of his mind.

\-------------

Another year passed. Merlin was still aloof but he was not actively ignoring Arthur. He attended the council when Gaius was busy. He always sat next to Sir Gwaine. Arthur invited Merlin to his round table and he agreed. However, there too he sat next to Gwaine.

Once Arthur and Gwen could not procreate for a second year, Gwen went to Gaius. With help from Gaius and Merlin, Gwen was able to become pregnant. However, as soon as it was found that Gwen was pregnant, Sir Gwaine asked for a year’s suspension from duty. He was not forthcoming to the reason except for citing familial reasons. Arthur reluctantly gave him the leave.

A few weeks later, Arthur noticed that Gaius was accompanied by Merlin’s young apprentice. Merlin had stopped coming to the council and round table discussions so he had assumed that Merlin was shocked after hearing about Gwen’s pregnancy. However, why was Gaius shouldering all the burden?

So, he went to Gaius and inquired about Merlin’s whereabouts, “Where is Merlin?”

“Sire, he has left Camelot for a year.”

“Why?”

“He had some familial commitments. He will be back in a year.”

“What happened? Is Hunith okay?”

“Yes, but she will be traveling with them.”

“Travelling?”

“Yes, I believe they will visit Daobeth, Angelica, and Bernicia during the year.”

“Why these countries?”

“Because magic is legal over there.”

“But what are they doing that requires magic?”

“Just that his spouse was having health problems.”

“Merlin is married?”

“Yes, Sire. He married a year ago.”

“With whom?”

“Sir Gwaine. I thought you knew. Everyone knows that.”

“Impossible. Merlin would not do this to me?”

“Do what, Sire?”

“He would not be unfaithful to me.”

“But he told you that he would not come between your wife and you. Once you married he was a free man.”

“But why Gwaine?”

“Because Gwaine loves him and was ready to do everything for Merlin. He nursed him back when you broke him. Merlin never believed that you would reject him over his magic.”

“I did not reject him.”

“He told you about his magic and you married Gwen.”

“I needed an heir.”

“But Merlin proposed a solution. You could have had a child with Merlin.”

“I and Camelot were not ready for a magical child.”

“Well, in any case, you moved on. Merlin was miserable but Gwaine supported him through that time and then they married.”

“Merlin could not have married.”

“Why? He had no reason to stay single. He was hurting and Gwaine loved him and accepted him after he told him about his magic.”

“My marriage was not because of his magic. I had to marry.”

“Indeed, Sire.”

“What happened to Gwaine?”

“He was becoming tense. His blood pressure was shooting.”

“Why?”

“He felt insecure. Once you announced the queen was pregnant, he feared that you will divorce the queen after the child and come for Merlin.”

“I planned too.”

“Merlin assured him that it was not the case.”

“He was wrong.”

“Yes, Gwaine was street smart and knew how things worked. So, he convinced Merlin that they should have a child as well.”

“Surely Merlin did not agree!”

“He did. Merlin always wanted a family. He spent years researching the spell through which two men could have a child. He thought about the logistics. He always intended to use it on you but once you moved on, he incorporated Gwaine in his calculations.”

“What does the spell do?”

“It requires two parties who are trying for a child and a castor. In this case, Merlin fulfills two roles. The castor must be strong to hold the spell for nine months. As Merlin is extremely powerful, this would not be an issue.”

“Who would carry?”

“Well, Merlin thought he might carry but then I told him that there is a chance that he would not be able to hold the spell during pregnancy. During the pain of pregnancy, if the spell lapses, the child could die. So, Gwaine would carry.”

“How?”

“Merlin would cast a spell on him which would transform his middle half. He will have the girl's reproductive system. As long as Merlin holds the spell, Gwaine could bear a child.”

“Why did Gwaine agree?”

“Gwaine also wants a family and he wants to tie Merlin to him more strongly. Merlin might leave his husband but never his child.”

“Why did Merlin not want to have a family with me?”

“He did. He spent years researching the spell so he could give you the heir. The spell was intended to give you a family. But the day he told you about it, you banished him and married Gwen.”

“I thought it was something like what my father did with mother. I was not going to lose him. Also, Camelot was not ready for a child of magic.”

“Yes, Sire. It still is not.”

“Will they return?”

“Yes. They will.”

“Does Merlin not fear what will happen to his child if he was caught.”

“Merlin does not fear for much. He fears that he will not be around to protect you or Gwaine but he does not fear for his child.”

“Why?”

“Because he will raze Camelot if someone hurts his son or daughter for magic. Because Gwaine would lay his life before he let anyone sinister touch their child.”

“Can Merlin stand against all my nobles and armies.”

“He had stood against armies before. He may be soft tempered but he is not weak. Did he not tell you to stop listening to the nobles and do as you feel right?”

“He was a mere servant and he had no power?”

“But with him at your side, you had enough power to decimate all your lords.”

“If only he had trusted me with his secrets.”

“He feared your reaction and the day he revealed his secret, you disposed him and married another.”

“Gaius we had been together for more than half a decade, he could have told me earlier.”

“He tried but something was always going wrong. He even made a bet with you when he tried to save Uther but Morgana’s bracelet used the magical energy against the king. He tried when he gave you the Excalibre but you were focused on Morgana. After you became the king and lost both your parents to magic, he lost hope. He tried again when your relationship was in jeopardy but it was too late.”

The king was lost in his thoughts. He left without another word. He had lost too much lately.

\-----------

Camelot celebrated the birth of their prince. Prince Arwen was the king’s new reason for existence.

A few months later, Merlin and Gwaine returned. They bought Hunith and their young son Gwalin with them. The excited grandma was the primary caretaker when the two besotted parents resumed their duties. Neither Merlin nor Gwaine officially introduced their son to Arthur although the child spent a lot of time in the physician's chamber and knights training arena.

\-----------

## Epilogue

Years passed. Arthur and Gwen had another son. Gwaine and Merlin had three more sons and one daughter. Once Arthur legalized magic, Gwaine carried their daughter while they stayed in Camelot. All of their children had magic.

Merlin and Arthur reignited their friendship after Merlin had his third child. Arthur sought him out, “Merlin, should we not let bygones be bygones.”

“Yes, sire. We should.”

“I missed our friendship.”

“Me too. I can safely say that both of us are happy with our families and can be friends.”

Arthur suppressed all his feeling and nodded. If he can't have it all, he will have whatever Merlin gives him. He just wished that he had a chance to tell Merlin how much he loved him but that boat had long passed.


End file.
